Fíli
The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey |Accessories =Two Swords Quiver Bow and Arrow |Variations =Minifigure Microfigure |Years = 2012, 2014 |Appearances = 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey 79018 The Lonely Mountain }} Fíli is a minifigure from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey released in November 2012. He appears in the LEGO game 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey in October 2012, the first wave of the The Hobbit 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders, in December 2012 and the third wave of The Hobbit 79018 The Lonely Mountain. Description Fíli minifigure has short brown legs and a brown torso piece. The torso has printing present on the front, depicting a brown quiver strap with various silver buckles. He also has a brown jacket with a lot of fur on the neckline down throught the torso and 2 brown belts with more silver buckles. The hands of the torso are flesh-coloured, his headpiece is of the same colour. The headpiece features black eyes with white pupils, thin blonde eyebrows, a blonde beard is present and dark skin colour for the outlining of facial features. He has a new hair piece it's long wavy blonde hair that's tucked back indentical to Thorin Oakenshield's hair, which is a new mould. Fili's mouth has an angered expression showing his teeth. Fili also comes with other accessories- two back to back Swords and a brown Quiver. As a microfigure, Kili was released in the game 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. It is a lighter tan, with face and a blonde beard on the front of the head area and some blonde hair, and a brown strap with a brown jacket and some fur is printed on the body which also continues a little onto the legs. Background Fíli was one of Thorin Oakenshield's nephews and the elder brother of Kíli. As the second youngest Dwarf, Fíli had the sharpest eyes and was often sent scouting or searching with his brother. They were the ones who found the goblin cave in the Misty Mountains. Fíli hooked the boat on the other side of the Enchanted river in Mirkwood. They scouted Ravenhill and the Front Gate with Balin and Bilbo Baggins. They also found the Lonely Mountain (Erebor)'s secret door with Bilbo. Kíli and Fíli were the two most active Dwarves of Thorin's company, and apart from Balin and possibly Bombur, they appeared more frequently as "individual" characters than the rest of Thorin's companions, who were most often named only in "group" references to the entire company. Fíli was part of Thorin's group to kill Azog at Ravenhill. Upon arriving at Ravenhill killed, the dwarf was killed by Azog. LEGO.com Description Appearances * 3920 The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * 79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders * 79018 The Lonely Mountain Video Game Appearances * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game Notes * Fíli comes with a brand new blonde hair piece that is identical to Thorin Oakenshield's and Kíli's, except theirs are in black. *In the movie he does not have a quiver or bow, only Kíli does. However, this set is based on events after the first movie, so it is possible Fíli may acquire a bow before entering Mirkwood (in the book, Beorn gives the dwarves several bows). Gallery of Variants Physical Variants Video Game Variants Gallery Fili_In_Spider_Web.jpg|Fíli caught in a Mirkwood spider's web ts.20121030T135559.fili_new1.png|A CGI of Fíli Fili.png|A Second CGI of Fili legofili.jpg|Dean O'Gorman with his LEGO counterpart Lego-Dean1.jpg|O'Gorman at the Zurich premiere of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug with the Fíli minifigure Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey minifigures Category:LEGO Games microfigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies minifigures Category:Short Minifigures